Evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (eMBMS) networks have been established to provide broadcast services (e.g., Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) services) to computing devices, including smartphones. An enhancement being contemplated involves broadcasting MBMS services for use by receive-only devices.